The Departing
by IzzySouza1997
Summary: Derek left Chloe because her and her aunt was leaving the group, but he left before he found out about the EG escape night event involving Chloe, a secret that will always remind Chloe of the boy with emerald green eyes, terrible at summaries please read!
1. The Departing

**I do Not own the Darkest Powers  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

Its only been two weeks since we broke out of the Edison Group HQ, we were staying in a 3 bedroom house in North Carolina. We were having the same old weekly meeting, but this time it was a bit different.

"No I have made my final decision Kit." My Aunt had that coldness in her voice that told us she was not changing her mind, "Chloe almost got captured in that ambush and I will not let it happen again, Chloe and I will be able to blend in better on our own." her voice was rising now and I could tell she was talking about how she didn't want me and Derek together. Derek started to squeeze my hand as if he new I was thinking about him, I squeezed back. The reason why my Aunt Lauren wanted to move was because just last after settling down in Virginia, some Idiot St. Clouds at the mall tried to grab me. Unfortunately Derek was at a store with Simon and Tori was sick. So he was able to get me all the way to his van before Derek found me he broke both of his legs, then the story of a 16-year-old braking a mans legs got in the paper thus us moving and Aunt Lauren Freaking out, but I had bigger things on my mind.

"I guess you have made a decision but where will you go?" Kit Asked with a unrecognizable look in his eyes.

"I'm going to go to Rochester I know its in N.Y. but I have friends in the Nast Cabal up there hay will help me." Kit looked satisfied to know this and stopped questioning, but Tori was about to freak out.

"I can't believe this your not even giving us a stupid say in this you can't just separate our group like that!" everyone looked surprise by what Tori had said, but once the words sunk in I started to cry, and Tori dragged me out of the room to the room we shared. "I can't believe it, your Aunt can not do this were a family!" at the word family I cringed Tori looked at me, "Chloe are you OK?" I couldn't look at her all I could do was take the small unused test box from my draw she just stared in disbelief.

"Tori," I finally said, "I-I-I think pregnant" I looked at her expression and then when what I said finally clicked in her brain, she looked up.

"Chloe you have to do that test _now!_"

"Bu-bu-bu-"

"No but if you are pregnant then Derek has to know and you only have one more day left to tell him!" so I did what she said an peed on the stick, the let her in the bathroom to wait with me. my anticipation kept growing until Tori turned as white as a ghost. "shit" I went to look at the test, and there it was a little pink plus.

"shit!" I started crying.

"Chloe you have to go tell him."

**DPOV**

"Fuck it, what the hell am I gonna do!" the meeting just ended and I was ready to punch a hole in the wall.

"Ok first chill," Simon face was stern and deadly almost, "second the only thing you can do is break up-"

"No way in Hell I will!"

"Derek listen to me! you can"t have a long distance relationship because the contacting will put both sides in danger you have to."

"Simon you don't understand I think she's my ma-"

"I know bro but you have to and you know dad will agree." he had a sympathetic look on his face showing he did care but there were no loopholes. I stormed out of the room just as Chloe was coming down the hall.

"De-de-derek I have to tell you something" she looked scared, I sighed _can't back out now._

"Me first."

**CPOV**

"We can't be together anymore not with your Aunt moving." I looked into his green eyes horrified by what I heard.

"but you can't I-I-I ne-"

"I'm sorry Chloe" then he just walked down the hall like nothing happened. I ran back to my room and when Tori heard me she was about to ask how it went but one look of my face stopped her.

"Chloe I'm so so sorry." She said then got up walked over and hugged me. she slowly walked me to the bed and I don't think there was a single minute I did not cry that night until exhaustion sweep over me.

The next morning Aunt Lauren and I woke up early said our good byes and started the long journey to N.Y. We were in the Ford that she bought when she couldn't handle Kit driving her everywhere. it was already 2:00 PM by the time we stopped at a McDonalds' drive through for lunch, I was nibbling on my burger while Aunt Lauren chatted away about the nice house she found, the nice neighbor hood it was in, and the nice art school just down the block she enrolled me in for next year saying she would have to home school me this. All I could think about was the thing growing inside of me.

"Chloe we have to talk." my Aunt face turned serious, "I found the test in the trash right before we left this morning," she said comely, I stared at her in shock.

"Yes…" her face turned whiter then a ghost (no pun intended) and her eyes looked hurt, "Bu-bu-but I'm still a virgin, I swear on my life, you can test me." she looked a bit more relieved but still scared.

"I believe you," she said but her face was still grim.

"Then how did it happen?" I asked now confused.

"Well when I was at the lab we discovered some werewolves carrie sperm in their blood, and when their blood makes contact with an open cut: preferably around the lower abdomen the blood can sink in to the tubes when a women is ovulating and start a pregnancy, but its very rare and very dangerous for the women you could die, and unfortunately the abortion treatment is out of the question dangerous for this type of fertility." I remembered the night of the escape we were all bloody and battered Derek had a cut on his arm and I had way to many cuts to count, oh no.

I looked at her expression for any sarcasm, there wasn't, "wh-wh-what are the chances I will di-i-ie?" I ask with fear in my eyes.

"20% chance the surgery will go fine, 50% you will die, and 30% you will have permanent damage." she started to cry which followed by me crying, "This is one of the reasons your going to be home schooled for the rest of the years so I can keep a close eye on you foe when the baby comes." I nodded understanding what she meant then went into a deep silence for the res of the trip.

**DPOV**

I can't believe I let her go...


	2. The Meeting

**3 months later **

**CPOV**

My head felt like it was crushed by a boulder, its has been 3 months since I saw Derek and my aunt said I was in 3rd term ready to pop at any minute, considering the risk I don't like that sound. It was February, 12 but it was below zero, so I could go outside and everyone would expect I was wearing a lot of layers but considering this special pregnancy I'm not allowed out much, but today I was determined to go to Buffalo. It was my Moms' birthday today and I needed her help and talk to my Dad, we used to visit her gar every year on her birthday and I highly doubt he would stop the tradition because of my disappearance.

"Do you got the keys to the house and car, you also remember the directions right?" I nodded not in a mood to speak, "And remember even the slightest cramp call me and we will meet somewhere in the middle if your too far away."

"I know d-d-don't worry," Buffalo was only an hour and a half away but I could tell why she was so worried I was too, I might die in the next week, I'm fat and about to explode, and I can only keep down BP and J pickle sandwiches, and hot chocolate, so yes I was very worried. I got in the car with a full medical kit, courtesy of Aunt Lauren and a forged a learners permit because no matter how muted I tried I could not look 17 and in case I get caught on the road, (even though I think Aunt Lauren taught me well) she made Jaime come with me. For the past 3 months I have been home schooled by a necromancer named Jaime O' Casey she tutored me in everything from science to necrology, she used to be a spiritual actress for this talk show apparently until she quit after trying to contact Marilyn Monroe. She then took up private tutoring for supernaturals, even though she didn't do as great in school she was a really good teacher, she also understood about my condition because her boyfriend was a werewolf who went through a pregnancy similar to my situation with two other werewolves and her boyfriend is where my aunt has been getting advise. Jaime has fiery red hair and looked like she could have just come from _People_ magazine and she is also really good company sometimes. While in the car Jaime turned to me and started trying to distract me it wasn't worked so she stopped, for about 15 minutes.

"OK, Truth or Dare," she said I quickly looked at her to see if she was joking her eyes glittered with amusement but no joking quality.

"a-a-are you serious?" I asked her, one look on her face says she was still trying to distract me or find out something out about me just have to pick the one I want. "dare" Distraction.

"You wont let me find out anything will you, ok I-"

"Haha you really badly want a truth question ok Truth" About my Life.

"How did you fall for your werewolf? I don't want any names but I'm a little curious and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." My heart constricted inside my abdomen I felt the baby kick hard but not painful, just hard enough to remind me that it was there.

"W-w-well it wasn't l-l-love at first sight if thats what you're thinking."

**DPOV**

"Man don't do this just because you can't be with Chloe was ripped out of your life, besides where will you even go?" Simon looked at me as if he would take away my sneakers fortunately I already cleared it with Dad, even if I didn't him taking my shoes wouldn't stop me this time.

"I'm going to join the pack," before Simon could complain I started to explain, "two months ago, I was able to find the Alphas email she works at the Toronto times her names Elena I used her work email to explain my story. She gave me her private email and free admittance to the pack." I looked at him his look was unidentifiable.

"So you're really going to leave me with a depressed Tori?"

"Sorry" that was about the time I walked past him with my suitcase and put it in the car Dad bought me. We said our goodbyes and I left at 10:00 AM maybe to never see them again. It was a Long drive from White Oak NC to Syracuse NY roughly 12 hour on a regular business day if you plan on going the correct speed limit which I don't plan on considering I can spot a cop a half mile away so for me it was roughly going to be 9 hours. Since I planned to make little or no stops I also packed a whole carry on worth of random snacks, at about 3:00 PM they were empty, by 5:00 PM I was starving considering I was in a town just outside of Scranton PA, I decided I was making good timing so I stopped at MacDonnalds.

"Hello welcome to MacDonnalds how may I help you?" an overly peppy girl said into the microphone.

"Four Big Macs, three cokes, and a sprite." I said in a rush so I could get in the road already but apparently overly peppy did not want to rush.

"Would you like fries with that" overly peppy said with an ear perching squeak.

"Sure" I mumbled just loud enough to be heard.

"OK please proceed to the next window" she squealed, I was already driving to the window before overly peppy could finish, when I got to the window overly peppy greeted me she was a girl small with died red hair and a name tag that said Reilly, _Where did I see her before?_ _…Oh shit she's Margarets' daughter. _Back at the safe house when Margaret was Chloes' teacher and when we were on high alert, I looked in her wallet I found nothing of interest just a few credit cards a couple of bills and Reilly's picture with best daughter below it_._ "That will be $18.76 oh and I left my number in the bag" she winked, it wasn't always that girls came on to me but apparently when you lose your acne, greasy hair, and BO from your pre-change life, your apparent seclusion is a "bad boy babe-magnet" as Simon put it but with this girl I just wanted to be rid of her fast so I gave her a 20, said keep the change and sped of and wasn't relaxed until I reached the pack address. A blonde hair blue eyed girl with a canadian accent greeted me while carrying a little girl in her arms.

"Hello you must be Derek?" I nodded "Welcome to the pack."

**CPOV**

I sat there for over an hour trying to talk to Mom but I could only get muffled words of comfort I could barely hear and I could only cry knowing that this was the only way I could speak to her ever again. "It will be OK baby I know it will," Mom said trying to cheer me up.

"I-I-I hope so," I started to cry.

"Choe," I turned around and there was my dad standing there astonished, "is that you?" he definitely looked older since when I last saw him about half a year ago, his hair was almost all grey and he had more age lines. I felt a stream of grief washing down my back, _Did I do this?_

"Ya Dad its me," He tried to hug me in a huge bear hug but I had to stop him because of my "nine month baby bum" and do one if those awkward distance hugs, I didn't think that would have been a problem because my Dad never was a hugger.

"Oh Chloe common, lets get you of the streets and in less layered close,"

I was about to cry, "Dad I c-c-cant," he looked at me.

"Whats wrong Chloe?" he said in a voice that made me start crying.

"The less you know the be-be-better but I'm in danger, I d-d-don't have Schizo, and if I stay w-w-with you they might kill you, and if you don't believe me Aunt Lauren wr-wr-wrote a note," I gave him the note, "I-i-it says pretty much wh-wh-what I said but Aunt Lauren said why she is with me to."

"Chloe is this the last time I will see you?" I couldn't look at him.

"Probably" I snuck a peak he was crying, "goodbye Dad."

He looked at me, "Goodbye Chloe when this is all over if I'm still alive come back to visit."

"I w-w-will," I said then went in the shallow woods behind Moms grave after I got out of the woods their was a parking lot, thats where Jaime and the car was, I let Jaime drive. We didn't speak for most of the way home but when we were about 15 minutes away from home liquid gushed my pants I froze, "Jaime drive faster my wa-wa-water just br-br-broke," she snuck a glance at me her eyes widened.

"Shit, shit, shit OH SHIT!" she floored it and had about three cops trailing her in 10 minutes it did not help seeing them especially with the pain I was in but I did care we were a block away from home.

"Jaime if I-i-i don't live through this I want the names to be-"

"Shut up your going to live!" either way I wrote them down on a piece of paper and handed it to her. "Wait theirs only a girls name on here?"

"Co-co-couldn't think of b-b-boy" the contractions were getting worse.

"Go inside I will handle the cops," I waddled as fast as I could inside and Aunt Lauren met me at the door and so the proceeder began. Oh my god there was so much pain my vision reddened from the pain, Jaime joined us after what seemed to be hours but was probably 10 minutes, a little while after that I stooped breathing, "Shit Lauren what do we do" Aunt Lauren came to my throat and stuck a tube in it on the other sir of the tube there was a pump.

"Start pumping with the time on the clock if that doesn't work pump faster," Aunt Lauren said sternly, "I'm not letting her die." Air started to come back but then it was time for me to push.

"OK Chloe you got to push now, I know your scared but you have to pus now." She looked at me like she just told me I had cancer, I nodded, "1, 2, 3 PUSH" I pushed it was the worst pain I ever felt. Jaime started to hold my right hand. "1, 2, 3 PUSH" More pain I felt Derek hold my left hand, _wait what?_ My head shot up to look for Derek he wasn't their but I felt his grip on my hand, "One more time 1, 2, 3 PUSH!" I heard a baby cry. "A boy 7 pounds 2 ounces here you go Chloe" she handed me the infant boy with black hair to me, when I saw his eyes I gasped, they were a brilliant emerald green and I new what I was going to name him.

"H-h-his name is Derek Adrian Sousa," I said but before Aunt Lauren could object I blanked out with the last thing I heard which was _Jaime_ _take Derek get me the paddles._

_**DPOV**_

_Jaime_ _take Derek get me the paddles. _

I woke up in a cold I was in my new room in the pack house. All I could remember from that dream was me trying to hold Chloes hand, then her passing out and Lauren reaching for the paddles.

"So are you deciding that you are going to wake up the whole house with your hyperventilation or are you going to stop" I looked over to see Clay on the other side of the room.

"I-I-I think my mates dead" I said as the colour drained from my face out o realization.


	3. The Realization

**I do not own the Darkest Powers**

* * *

><p><strong>5 years later…<strong>

**CPOV**

_I was in the living room couch attached to an IV and other wire that I could not name. I tried calling for Aunt Lauren but there was one of those masks to help you breath on me, luckily Jaime just came with a coffee. seeing me awake she dropped the coffee and called for Aunt Lauren. Aunt Lauren Came in and unattached all the wires and IV she did a check up and declared with disbelief that I was healthy. Jaime and Aunt Lauren brought me to see Derek, he was bigger but still infant sized. could ha have got that much bigger in a day I only past out? I ask Aunt Lauren, "Chloe you've been in a coma for two weeks now." she said._

I woke up by a little boy tugging at my shirt, it took me a second to remember where I was and who that little boy was.

"Good morning Derek" I said with a warm smile it was my first day back from my second year at Ithaca College and he already wanted me up an.

"Morning Momma" he said with his big green eyes, and spiked black hair that reminded me of Simons hair cut. "Lets go eat, I'm starving." I laughed he might be a werewolf. I stopped laughing, what if he will be a werewolf? I couldn't see him in that pain he is my son.

"C-come on lets go get food I'm sure Aunty has food for you," I stood up and gave him my hand, he was only five but he also was more than half my height. When we got to the kitchen Aunt Lauren wasn't there but she left a note.

_Chloe_,

_sorry I could not be here _

_I had an emergence at the clinic_

_there is food in the fridge._

_ Aunt Lauren,_

_PS_

_great grades on all subjects_

I Laughed at the note, in college I had ok grades in everything and excelled in my major, Directing, so the note really meant that I was focusing on the goal ahead thats the important part. I opened the fridge to get the food for Derek, he ate it hungrily I just finished making coffee when the doorbell rang and I heard an all too familiar voice through the window. "I never wanted to be a girl scout Simon, and now you drag me to New York, me thinking its for summer vacation but really it's really you helping out some girl you met at college's younger sister selling girl scout cookies. Thanks for dragging me down with you," I looked through the window they didn't look much different if anything they looked prettier, more like college kids, and Simon looked taller with a 5 a clock shadow.

"Why don't you got and get dressed" I told Derek, he hesitated but left the room. I opened the door just as Simon was telling Tori to shut up, "That is no way to talk to a lady Simon" I smiled as his eyes widened.

"Chloe you live hear?" he asked astonished

"Well of course she live here." Tori smiled and came in and hugged me, "she wouldn't of opened the door if she didn't, so where is-" I stopped her before she could tell Simon.

"La-later," I told her, then looked at both of them and said. "so how've you been?" and they filled me in, they said they pretty much moved around a lot just in case the Edison group came after them but they didn't, and now Tori was going to NYU for computer programing, and Simon University of Rochester for design. When they didn't mention Derek I asked about him they both looked like they didn't want to be the messenger but then Tori finally spoke.

"He went to the pack 3 months after you left" Tori said, I leaned back in my chair and muttered how much of an idiot he was then Simon gasped like he seen a ghost wait, that was my job. We both looked at him but I already new what he was looking at.

"Momma?" he looked straight at me, well now it was time for my story.

**D2POV (young Derek)**

Momma and the two strangers looked as me, the boy look shocked and scared the girl looked like she was waiting to meet me, "come sit on my lap don't be afraid Derek" the boy gave Momma a look that looked like he might run away. I went to sit on Mommas lab "Th-this is Aunt Tori and Uncle Simon" Uncle Simon smiled and looked at me.

"But Chloe I'm too old to be and Uncle" Aunt Tori hit him as Momma started to tell them a story.

**CPOV**

"And Th-thats what has happened since we left you guys," I looked at both of them to see their reactions."

"Oh my god" Simon said then smiled "I'm an Uncle, wait, my b/rother had a son before me how does that work?" Tori slapped him again I just laughed. Derek started to tug my shirt wanting to whisper in my ear.

"Momma can we take Aunt Tori And Uncle Simon to mini golf?" I laughed.

"He's wondering if you want to go mini golfing with us?" they looked at each other Simon shrugged.

"Better than selling cookies." Tori smiled, Derek looked up at me.

"Can we bring Katty too" he asked eyes pleading.

"I'll call her mother and see if it will be OK," Katerina who Derek called _Katty _because her full name was a mouthful for anyone his age was a girl he met when he was in preschool, I'm pretty sure Derek likes Katerina but he wont admit it. I called Katerina's Mother who I might add is not the friendliest person especially to me considering my parenting situation, but with Katerina screaming in the background she reluctantly dropped her off. Katerina had long bright re velvet hair that was tied back in a pony tail with side bangs, she also had fair skin and hazel eyes. She sometimes reminded me of Ariel in the Little Mermaid. Everyone started to file into my car to go mini golfing, be before we drove of I forgot my wallet so I had to go back in but before I left I saw a blond women wearing PJs sitting on the counter. "Li-liz?"

"Chloe, how are you?" she looked at me eyes glittering happily.

"I'm go-good, so did the Fates find you? at le-least thats what I'm Gu-guessing since you look older and I haven't seen you in a while, but it is re-really good to see you"

"Your correct they did find me gave me the rules can't tell you much more It's part of the rules, anyways hows Derek? does he still have an amazing necromancer glow or did it fade a bit?" I choked.

"M-m-my so-so-sons i-i-is a ne-ne-necroma-ma-mancer?" I asked, just this morning I was worried about the werewolf gene and the probability that he has it, now I know he's a necromancer and still might be a werewolf.

"I'm sorry Chloe I thought you new but I got something for you" she gave me a necromancer amulet it was much like mine, but more male-ish then feminine, was red, and still had the gold chain that mine was replaced with a ribbon years ago. "necromancers get ghost to bring them from the other side thats what gives them special properties." I took the amulet.

"thank you Liz" I smiled she smiled back.

"No problem, now go get your mini golf on," she said I laughed then went into the car.

"Hey Derek before we go to mini golf I got this in a store and it screamed you" I smiled reassuringly at him he smiled and said thank you and smiled he liked it. Tori looked at me with a look asking if that was what she thought it was I nodded then smiled like nothing happened, "lets go mini golfing." they all cheered, but all I could think about was my son being a necromancer and maybe a werewolf, that he didn't have a father, and for me I felt sad alone and confused just like how I felt during pregnancy but instead of being angry at Derek I hoped he didn't fall into a trap when he went to the pack and they killed him because I really wanted him, either as a friend but I hoped as something more.

* * *

><p><strong>OK Did you like it? review, pretty please with a cherry on top. :P<strong>


	4. The Changing

**I don't own DP I only own Derek2**

* * *

><p><strong>7 years later<strong>

**CPOV**

Derek's 13th birthday, I had a whole month off from the TV episodes I was shooting so Derek didn't think I was too busy for him, I have been pretty busy though with a carrier that is actually something I've wanted to do way before the Edison Group, making me think it was impossible.

"Chloe get down here before I tae over this pardon!" I jumped lost in my thoughts when I heard Tori.

"C-coming!" I called and went down stairs to the small party we were having. We always had a small party for him since I could remember, it was always just Aunt Lauren and me, sometimes Jaime, one friend of his usually Katerina, and since he was five Tori and Simon, and those people were who it was today. Tori was making the poor kids play Dance Dance Revolution Katerina was laughing, Derek on the other hand look like he might run away, looks like I came in time, "Tori what are you doing to those people" Tori looked at me laughing she became a computer programmer but she looked like she could be a model and she gets asked enough on the street to be one.

"Common Chloe the kids are having fun." I turned to look at Simon his brown eyes danced in the way Tori's danced and he had a smile on his lips, like Tori he grew up to be pretty but more like surfer pretty than model pretty.

"Well they look tortured to me" I turned to the kids, "Who wants play charades?" I asked.

"Yes Derek said in a rushed tone that reminded me of older Derek when I used to get him out of Tori's "fun" ideas, but I'm not going to think about the past today I'm just going to make younger Derek happy today. We played Charades, the teams were Jaime, Tori, and me, then Derek, Katerina, and Simon, considering how many theatre people were on my team we one. Soon it was 8:00 PM and Katerina had to leave and I had to take Derek for his annual birthday dinner at the pizza parlor we talked we joked like always then Derek looked down at his pizza.

"Momma?" I looked at him knowing he only says "Momma" now if something is bothering him. Derek looked like he did when he was younger just much taller and he grew his hair out.

"What is it Derek" he hesitated but for only a moment.

"I am 13 and I still don't know a thing about Dad I want to know something anything." his eyes looked like that pleading puppy another reminder he was Derek's son.

"Well you are 13 so I will tell you 10 things from least important to most how about that?" he looked at me then nodded.

"OK" he said waiting I hesitated but only for a moment, well at least I know he didn't just get the necromancer trait I looked at his Pendant that even now he never took off.

"Number one, He was the tallest and strongest person I ever met, if you want to know what he looks like look in a mirror and just imagine and older version." I smiled, Derek laughed, "Number two, He did not take shit from nobody, not even me. Number three, He was very protective." I laughed remembering that memory. "Number four, He was smart, advanced subjects in everything and also street smart. Number five, He always do the logical thing in a situation, unless someone he loved was in danger then he could get a little crazy. Number six, he wasn't a people person." I was starting to get into the deeper stuff. "Number seven He always did what he thought was right. Number eight he could get on my nerves." I stopped smiling, "Number nine, I loved your father, now common their about to close." He looked at me.

"You didn't tell me all 10" he said I just smiled and we left.

**A Day after**

**D2POV**

"So did you find something out about your dad, after I left?" Katty asked, I smiled and greeted her.

"Yep I found out nine things even though I was supposed to find out 10." I was sweating even though it was the middle of February, I itched my arms.

"So you think she's hiding something from you? by the way you look terrible maybe you should go home," she looked at me

"I only have my free period then schools over I'll survive the 45 minutes besides its were outside whatever I have can probably be cured you know how I am, and I'm pretty sure she's hiding something from me," I told her.

"So what do you think she's hiding from you, and are you sure you look like you have a fever," the truth was, I wasn't sure this is the worst I ever felt, I never get a fever, or muscle spasms, and I'm never sick.

"Its probably just a cold, and I have no Idea I just started to find out about the man yesterday." she looked at me.

"OK first of all you never get a cold, second when you have a cold your muscles don't bulge and ripple, third you got to do home I'll come with you and help you hide this from your Mom, just let me call my Mom and tell her that I'm studying with you." she called her Mom and a little after that we took the short walk to my house. When we got there I saw my Mom in the Kitchen talking privately to Aunt Tori and Uncle Si. "Hi guys me and Derek are going to study up stairs." they all muttered in agreement saying it was fine. One day I was going to listen in on these private meetings to see what they were talking about. Katty brought me up stairs got me glass of water and we started studying.

**CPOV**

I sat there playing with the salt shaker as we discussed what we will do when Derek gets older. "You'll be able if he's werewolf around now but usually if its a boy its a werewolf," Simon said I looked at him.

"He can't be a werewolf I can't see him in that much pain, and before you look at me I'm not dragging him into this he might be his father biologically but he has not been here to watch him grow." I said Tori looked like she might burst.

"Chloe the only reason Derek is not here because Simon was looking out for your safety." she blurted out I looked at Simon.

Wh-what is she talking about Simon?" I asked

"It's not what you think I wasn't Jealous, it's just if he tried a long distance relationship if the Edison group caught us then they would have an easier time then tracking you," he looked at me in hope for an apology I was astonished at what he said but it wasn't what he told Derek that hurt me it was the pure fact that Derek still didn't hear out my side that night in hope of a different solution.

"I-I'm hurt that you did that without consulting all of us but whats happened, happened, we-were talking about the past were talking about the future and the present at around 8:00 PM Derek came down saying he needing fresh air, I excused my self to go out with him, we really did need to talk about his father. Are backyard was pretty average backyard was walled by fences but in the back there was open of woods and 50x50 square ft of nothing but grass before that, Derek was at the end of it sitting on a rock.

"You want some company" I said he nodded I sat on the next rock about two feet away, "I-I Guess your still mad at me for not telling you the last thing about your Father?" he didn't even glance at me just at the woods. "Derek can you look at me?" he still just stared at the woods I got angry, "Derek Adrian Souza look at me right now and tell me whats wrong." He looked at me he was sweating and his eyes glowed with fever, "Oh no"

"Momma I don't feel so good." he said using the name he called me as a toddler and then he fell off the rock and started to convulse. I grabbed him and held on to him as I screamed for Simon and Tori, they came to the door but when they saw what was happening stopped wide eye, next came Katerina she stared wide eye for a minute then ran over and started to help me try to comfort him.

"Whats happening!" She was crying not knowing what to do.

"He's Changing" I said quickly then to Derek I started crying and stuttering apologies to him, I thought I had more time I mean Derek was early by two years or so but my son is early by five no one expected this. he stop convulsing he was panting and on all four, I could see little pickles of black fur all over him then his reverse convulsion started more panting and crying I could barely stand this he finally stopped Katerina was Hysterical, Simon and Tori were still standing where they were before just still wide eyed, and I was crying and damaged.

"Wh-wh-whats happening t-t-to me?" he stuttered, it brought on new tears.

"Nu-nu-number 10, yo-yo-your father was the best Werewolf I ever known and loved." and with that he fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think please review<strong>


	5. The Reunion

**I do not own any of Kelley's work only Derek2**

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

Derek has been unconscious for almost 30 minutes, Simon and Tori were going to Aunt Lauren's house to tell her and get a medical opinion, either way I was starting to get worried, his Father was not like this sure he was exhausted and sometimes took a nap afterwards but never was unconscious, then again he didn't have to be told he was a werewolf he might have been getting ready his whole life my son hasn't. Katerina has been pacing for who knows how long always giving me quick glances. "How long do we wait, until he wakes up?" she asked nervously, I looked at her then something finally clicked in my head that I should have seen before.

"I seriously don't know, but I do have a few questions for you" she looked at me.

"Like what?" she asked obviously getting nervous.

"Like what supernatural are you?" she nervousness crossed her face she quickly tried to cover it up.

"I'm no-"

"I know you are," she tried to stair me down I won an upside to dating Derek I suppose, she let out a breath.

"Telekinetic half-demon Volo my mom doesn't know, a demon told me in my dreams he gave me a contact to connect me to the super natural world," she looked at Derek "do you wanna know what I thought was one of Derek's best qualities" that he was normal, not a werewolf." I smiled.

"Necromancer," I said.

"What?" she looked at me sharply.

"He's a werewolf and necromancer," I said and showed her his pendant around his neck, she looked like she was about to be sick, "That doesn't change who he is no matter what," I reassured her she looked a bit better after that. Derek started to move I immediately jumped to his side Katerina ride behind me. "De-derek are you OK if y-you are sq-squeeze my hand or s-say something," I was trying to get the words out like if I didn't he might die.

"I-I'm fine just Exhausted either way you ow me an explanation," he said a shiver went down dreading this moment luckily Simon and Tori came in at that moment so I wouldn't have to retail the past by my self.

"It started with a place called the Lyle house"

**DPOV (I know you guys have been missing him) **

Paperwork well thats what I get from becoming and Infectious Disease specialist, but we needed someone in the pack that actually was a doctor it helped and I did love my job no matter how many times someone said "Oh so your like House" when I told them about my job. I usually worked at home anyway, my boss said it was fine as long as I could complete a certain amount of cases by the end of the month. Right now though, I had reports that I needed to fill out and it was getting annoying, especially with Kathy and Logan fighting in the background so I got up and went to the Kitchen, Jaime was there visiting Jeremy probably "Hi Jaime hows tutoring going?" she looked up from whatever she was doing.

"It's going pretty good one of my old ones invited me to her kids party she does every year but usually I don't have enough time, but I'm telling you that kid reminded me of you," she said, I guess she was drunk at this birthday because if she was sober than a random kid would not remind anyone of me.

"Good to know well I got to go, got a shit load of paperwork.

**CPOV**

**"**And that is the full story of our lives," I said, Derek's brow creased and I could see the wheels turning in his brain, "And now that you and we know your a werewolf know you can choose how your going to learn how to control it, for example alone, do you want us or some other solution?" he took a moment to think but I'm pretty sure he made up his mind a long time ago.

"I want Dad," he said as if he just told me he wanted a certain book, both Tori and Simon looked at me.

"De-derek I-" he cut me off.

"Mom I have never met him and all of a sudden I'm turning into a wolf because of him seeing ghosts because of you please just do this for me." Dang it those pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, Simon you said he went to live with the pack in Syracuse OK so I'll go-" Simon cut me off.

"Oh no I'm going with you he is my brother and he has to kick my ass for what I did," Simon said, Tori had that look that tole me there was no question she was coming.

"I'm coming to," Derek said I started to protest but then I stopped he did have a right, I turned to Katerina.

"Do you want to come to" I asked feeling bad she was left out of a family moment, she practically is family, she looked surprised that I asked her.

"I wanted to ask but I didn't want to be nosey" she said, Derek looked at her and smiled.

"Your practically family of course you can come" I started making the calls first to Aunt Lauren to tell her what were doing and if she could please call the school and tell them that Derek might not come in next week. Next was Katerina's mother she was a bit hesitant because I was me, but I assured her I would have her home by tuesday and not near the boys after nine, after all the calls were made we all decided to sleep tonight and go tomorrow Katerina went back to her house for a overnight bag and then came right back I helped her set up the couch for a bed and she was out as soon as she was under the covers so was everyone else, lucky them I'm pretty sure I could't sleep if I tried so I when upstairs and got out from under my bed a small silver box that hasn't been opened for over 13 years. I started looking through the remnants it was just stuff that I kept when on the run, old photos of Derek and I some of all of us, and a few trinkets, I took out the thing I wanted most out of this a small silver pocket knife, and took the box and put it in my over night and put the knife in my pocket, the old weight reminded me of running but it also gave me a sense of protection that I lost when Derek left.

I got everyone up at 9:00 AM we ate, Derek even more than usual, then we all piled into the car, an hour and a half later we were in Syracuse I pulled pulled over and asked a police man if he new Elena Michaels lived who is apparently Alpha, and if he did where she lives, he did know apparently they lived at StoneHaven and were not outgoing but well respected, he pointed me in the right direction and we were off. about 10 minutes later we got to StoneHaven "Heres what were going to do I'm going to go in" an uproar of protests came out, I waited for them to stop, "I'm the least of a threat necromancers can barely defend themselves any other person here will probably not make it 2 steps after telling what they are, and Derek you can't come with me because they'll smell you and kill you before you reach the door, so I'm going to walk up and ask alone, Simon you take the car and check us into the hotel this might take a while I'll get a cab if necessary." Luckily I didn't here a protest I got out of the car, and a moment later Simon drove off. I looked at the Mansion so this is where Derek is living or died, and now its up to me to find out.

I rang the Doorbell A middle aged man with blond hair and blue eyes answered the door did I mention he was ripped. "h-h-hi I'm Lo-lo-looking f-f-for-"

"Slow down I'm not going to bite you." The man said, _jeez are all werewolves the same_ I tried again slower and with no eye contact.

"My name is Chloe, I'm a necromancer," I quickly shot a glance to make sure he didn't tense, "a-and I'm looking for a man named Derek Souza," I said the man studied me.

"Not here" and tried to close the door he shot me a look.

"Please its important,"

"And I told you he-"

"Clay just let the poor girl in and I will talk to her." I heard a voice from somewhere in the house, the man named Clay grumbled but let me in. I was greeted by a women with really light blond hair and blue eyes. "Hello I'm Elena and from your conversation with Clay you must be a necromancer named Chloe?" I nodded, "Well Clay was right Derek did go off to work but your welcome to wait for him, are you an old friend?" she asked politely so Derek wasn't dead that made me feel better.

"You could say that" I told her.

"Your very cute you must have a husband with kids?" she asked trying to make small talk.

"I have half" I said truthfully, I did not want to lie if I could. "How long will Derek be?" I asked as politely as I could but my voice tremble, Elena laughed I tensed.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you the worst was over when you past Clay and Derek should be here in a hour." she looked at me, "I'm always interested when someone says they know Derek, he once told me about his foster family and how great they were but they don't call or anything so excuse me if I intrude," I waved her on telling her to ask as many questions as she wants. "How'd you meet Derek?" she ask a perfectly reasonable question and it still killed me when I remembered.

"We met at the Lyle house," I said her eyes glittered.

"So you were one of the runaways?" I nodded she smiled, "Did you know Derek's mate?" I almost choked on thin air, _Mate?_ the only person Derek ever dated before coming here was… _me,_ I froze up luckily a door banged, "well thats him good talking to ya now lets got say hi." I followed Elena hiding behind her which wasn't that hard, then everything I was doing finally hit me and every thing inside me told me to run but all I did was put my hood and glassed on and walked right behind Elena, "Hi Derek you have a visitor." Derek snorted.

"I never have a visitor" _Oh god oh god oh god_, hearing his voice again made my heart skip a beat, Derek tried to shoot a glance at me but I pulled my hood farther. "Who is it?" Derek asked Elena still trying to get a better look at me, he definitely look older but also sexier, his hair was still in his eyes but he didn't where overly baggy clothes anymore, he was also four inches taller beating my five foot five growth spurt making me feel small again.

"This person behind me says you met at the Edison group," Elena said, OK I can't put this of any longer.

"De-derek" I said his beautiful green eyes widened _Well at least I know my stutter will always give me away,_ I took of my sunglasses and hood his eyes widened even more, Elena was smiling probably knowing this would happen, _OK Chloe think of something logical to say_. "hi" _Nice job Chloe real Logical._

"Chloe your alive?" wait he thought I was dead, so all those years ago some how he was there when young Derek was born she just didn't stay when my heart stopped.

"w-we need to talk," I said then looked around the whole room seemed to be watching us, and that equalled Clay, Elena, another older werewolf with black hair and eyes that suggested some asian bloodlines, and 2 teenagers about 17 a girl and a boy, "Privately" know one else needed to know their was another werewolf in town.

"Elena I'm going to go out to eat with Chloe," He said Elena just nodded. Soon I was walking to the road besides Derek in one of those thing were if I slowed down he do the same, and if I sped up so would he. "I thought you died?" I looked at him he looked relieved and almost ready to kill a spider if one came within 10 feet of me.

"I almost did but thank god Aunt Lauren brought me back." I said not looking at him as he showed me to his car.

"Chloe I didn't want to-" I cut him off.

"I know simon told me" we were in his car now and I could feel his eyes on me.

"Then why are you mad"

"I'm not mad, I'm hurt" he squeezed my hand and I let him.

"I'll do whatever I can to win your trust you do know that?" He kissed the side of my head just like he used to, _why are you letting him do this!_ the little conscience inside my head yelled, _because I love him._ Those last three words awoke my brain in a weird way and as all the walls crashed down I felt 15 again happy and content but I new I couldn't trust Derek.

"I know you will do anything to win my trust but I think you might hate me with what I'm going to tell you," he looked at me.

"I can't hate you Chloe even if I tried," and with that we got to the restaurant.

**DPOV**

We sat down at the Diner and I could just take Chloe in, she had her hair back in a tight pony tail with a fringe, she definitely was taller and had curves in all the right places that weren't to big but would be noticeable with baggy clothing. She kept looking at her coffee, I took her hand in mine knowing I'm going to have to help her learn to trust me. "Whats going on Chloe?"

"I'm so sorry Derek I should have told you this while-" she looked up at me, "Derek you have a son" she said, I let go of her hand and sat back in my chair.

"But we never did-"

"Blood there was so much on the night of the escape" I nodded knowing what she meant.

"Are you sure he's mine?" Chloe gave a weak laugh and took out her wallet and pointed to a picture of me when I was 13-years-old, wait no it wasn't me this boy had Chloe's chin and fair skin, oh god.

"And if I wasn't sure by just lo-looking at him all of my doubt was erased when he started to change la-last night." I shot her a looked then noticed how tired and stressed she looked, I gave her back the wallet and took her hand and reached over to give her a gentle kiss.

"I'm so sorry Chloe so so sorry," I looked at her, there was something else, "He wants you to help him control his changes," she looked nervous.

"I want to be part of my sons life of course I will help him" she smile, I squeezed her hand.

"His name is Derek Adrian Souza," I just smiled hoping that one day Chloe and I will be as close as we once were.

**D2POV**

I sat there on the couch filled with anticipation and worry, Uncle Simon couldn't stop pacing and Aunt Tori looked like she might freeze him some how. "There has to be something wrong she would of called maybe they captured and killed her? maybe Derek betrayed them and thats why they killed her? maybe-" Aunt Tori snapped her fingers and Uncle Simon froze, _well guess there is a freezing spell._

"I'm sure Chloe's fine she's a big girl who can handle herself." Aunt Tori said a bit after that someone knocked on the door, Aunt Tori lost concentration and Uncle Simon dove for it, while I hid in the bathroom, I might wanted to meet the guy but I wanted to see him first while I built up the courage to talk to him. Simon opened a the door Mom walked in with a man right behind her, I stared wide eye as if I just saw myself 10 years from now.

"Derek its good to see you bro," Uncle Simon smiled, my Dad smiled back.

"Good to see you to Simon I hope your not giving my son really bad advice." I made a mental note to not go to Uncle Simon for advice anymore.

"I'm really sorry about that," he smiled an apology and my Dad just smiled back, Mom went to sit on the couch next to Aunt Tori.

"Tori… hi" I stifled a laugh I guess my Dad didn't like Aunt Tori or was at least neutral about her.

"Pleasure" Aunt Tori shot back, Mom cleared her throat they looked at her.

"Before a fight starts, Tori were is that retched son of mine." Mom said faking an English accent, that was my cue I walked out of the bathroom and used a terrible accent.

"Right here Mother and might I add it is a lovely day out today," I smirked Mom laughed, I snuck a glance at my Dad he was smiling looking at me.

"Well now time for the aw-awkward introductions," Mom said, "Derek meet your son Derek, and Derek this is you father Derek," she said then stepped back and waited to see what happens, I instinctively put my hands in my pocket the exact same time he did.

"Hello Derek, I am your father," he said waiting for my response, I carefully walked over to him he pulled me in a hug, I looked over to see my Mom smiling in relief.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo Did you like it I know I finished it fast please <em><span>review<span>_ and if you have any questions I'll Answer them :)**


	6. The Awakening

**Do not own anything of Kelleys Armstrong, and I am so sorry such a short chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

I smiled with relief as older Derek hugged my son, maybe I can trust him, someday. "OK," Simon said, he turned to Derek "Its time for updates, bro have you seen any form of the Edison Group when you went to the pack?" Derek rubbed his chin trying to remember.

"Well, the St. Clouds Cabal has been supposedly been buzzing with activity, but non of them has confronted me my guess you haven't seen anything either?" Simon shook his head Katerina started to wake up, younger Derek looked confused.

"I don't get it why don't we just tell the police?" he said, we all looked at him, even Katerina who just woke up, the older Derek looked at me.

"When did he find out about the supernatural world Chloe?" now all eyes were on me.

"We-well umm about 24 hours ago." Derek sat down head in hands, "I was af-afraid I thought the le-less he new the better!" I said defending myself, Derek just held up his hand, he looked at me, I know he wanted to make things better, I just looked down.

"Whats done is done we'll just have to teach him quickly," Derek said.

"OK well now that updates are finished we have to go home, Derek will you come with us?" He looked at Derek, Derek took out his cell.

"I'll have to ask Elena but I'm pretty sure she'll let me live in Rochester," he excused himself out of the room, I looked at my son he was chatting with Katerina, I slipped out of the room and found Derek in the hall with the phone to his ear.

"Derek pl-please don't tell h-her about my son, unless absolutely necessary." I asked him he nodded, I started to go back into the room.

"Wait a second Chloe, we still need to talk," I nodded but my brain was screaming to say no, I wasn't ready to talk to him yet. Derek got on the phone with Elena she said yes, and soon I was walking down the hall with Derek at my side. "Chloe 13 years ago the thing you were going to tell me in the hall, was that that you were pregnant?" he ask I sucked in air.

"Yes," I said simply, Derek stopped walking and sat down leaning against the wall hand on his head, I squatted in front of him.

"I'm an Idiot and a jerk I should have listened to what you were going to say instead I hightailed out of there, hoping I didn't hurt you too much," he started to hit his head on the wall I stopped him before he did permanent damage to his scull, or the wall.

"Stop being an idiot you didn't know, half of it was my fault for not insisting that I'd tell you," I looked into those emerald green eyes the inner voice that was screaming at me started to fade. "We… I still need to work on my trust for you, but I still so, so much,"

"I don't how you can like me," he looked straight at me, "I don't even like me right now-" before he could start talking, I pulled him into a soft kiss. After a few moments I let go, Derek was smiling, I started to weave my fingers in his hair reaching the back of my neck. Derek pulled me into a kiss so intense it had us both falling to the ground him on top of me, I heard a deep growl in the back of his throat. I kissed him harder and started to rap my legs around his waist and before he new it, I flipped him on top of me. Our kisses became more intense and soon all I could feel was Derek it was like being engulfed by him in every single way. He stopped kissing me for a second his eyes were wild and feverish, his hair messed up, but he still looked at me like he was taking every single detail in. "God I love you," I just smiled and then in my moment of being caught unaware he re-flipped me and started kissing me with the same intenseness, soon I couldn't stand it anymore I ripped of his shirt, he let me. His hard muscles almost shown with the whiteness of his skin, it wan't long until he started to unbutton my shirt.

"Yumm" I immediately stopped and looked over to see a overweight man in a spedo swimsuit probably going to the pooling carrying a box of KFC eating one while watching us, considering Derek was awestruck by such a ridiculous sight I new it wasn't a ghost, I looked around to see that we were still in the hallway. Derek was the first to recover he put his shirt back on and then helped me up while I fumbled with my buttons we quickly started to walk down the hall laughing till I looked at my watch.

"Fuck Derek it has been two hours," his eyes widened and mouthed a curse at that moment I noticed the door was open and Tori was standing there with an amused smile.

"Well what do you expect Chloe time flies when you having fun, now off to bed its past your curfew," Tori did one of her evil grins. I couldn't stop thinking about Derek and all my brain could only think over the same information and over again: did I trust Derek-I was getting there, did Elena mean me when she mentioned Derek's mate-Derek will definitely not go unasked on that subject, did I still love Derek-HELL YA I DID.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo sorry again about the short chapter, but did you like the make-out scene I am very inexperienced with make-out scenes so sorry if it sucked.<strong>

**Please Please Pretty Please review with anything from how the story is going to things you would like to see, I'm kind of edgy considering it is my first story.**


	7. The Losing

**Soo heres the next chapter oh and I need a good backstory for two characters I'm gonna bring in so if u have a good Idea for a character submit it in the reviews it might get picked!**

* * *

><p><strong>D2POV<strong>

I woke up around 2:00 PM with a huge headache, I wouldn't be surprised after my… well I don't know what to call it, I could hear, smell, and see everything, I felt like a tracker dog, no pun intended. I went into the girls adjoining room holding my head, Dad, Mom, and Aunt Tori were already up.

"Got a headache?" Dad said, I nodded, "Don't worry thats normal, while you're coming into your full powers you're going to get a headache considering most involve your senses." He reassured me, I just nodded.

"Do we have anything to eat? I'm starving" I said Mom smiled and Dad laughed.

"We were just going to order room service want to help get Simon up? It'll be fun." Dad had a smile that I knew all to well considering I got that smile when I got a completely evil Idea, maybe we are related.

"Sure" I started to go into his room but Dad stopped me, he got the ice bucket with mostly melted ice from last night, that water was probably very cold. He gave me the bucket.

"When I say now," he said I nodded. We went into the boys room, me gripping the bucket on one side of Uncle Simon's bed, Dad on the other, he lean down and grabbed the mattress, and with one quick movement he flipped the mattress sending Uncle Simon tumbling to the ground, "Now!" he said and I pored the water on Uncle Simon making him start pouching and kicking like he was under attack, then he saw Dad and me.

"Figures" Uncle Simon grumbled, " I should have known I wasn't able to sleep-in in a hotel, especially with you watching everything bro, and isn't that trick old?" I was on the ground laughing and Dad was leaning against the wall barely containing himself.

"You deserved it," Dad said and broke into a laughing fit, at that moment the girls came in to see what the crash was then they started laughing too, soon everyone was in a laughing fit except Uncle Simon who was still on the ground arms crossed. After Uncle Simon dried up we ordered room service at around 3:00 pm and sat there waiting for the food to come up, 30 minutes later there was a knock on the door and the hotel waiter brought 3 trays of food he looked confused seeing only six people with enough food for a dozen but didn't sat anything. "So" aunt Tori said, "whats todays plan?" Mom looked at Dad considering Dad was facing the other way, but I'm pretty sure they were having some sort of silent conversation or something a women with blonde hair appeared out of no where.

"Hi Liz how you doing" Moms eyes were slightly surprised but considering she already knew I could see the dead, so it was probably me knowing Liz that surprised her. Dad on the other hand went ridged and paled.

"Chloe you apparently forgot to men-" my mom waved him off.

"H-how you doing Liz" my mom asked Liz gave a huge smile.

"Oh I'm good just dropping by" Liz's gaze flickered towards me, "I need to talk with you when you get home though," Mom nodded and Liz disappeared.

"He's also a Necromancer?" Dad asked Mom she nodded.

"I was ge-getting around to te-telling you" He waved it away.

"Later" Dad said, "right now we should get going," he said in a matter of fact.

"Oh common bro, I was going to go sight seeing with the kids," Uncle Simon said, Dad looked at Mom she shrugged.

"One more day" Dad said.

"Good common guys, Tori don't think you're not coming with us," she was about to protest but she stop and looked at Chloe and smirked, at a moment Katty, Aunt Tori, Uncle Simon, an I were out the door.

**CPOV**

"Why didn't you tell me that our son can see the dead!" Derek kept staring at me, obviously angry I did not tell him about my son being a necro. He made me feel 15 years old again when he was giving me shit for the time I had to follow Tori who led us to a band of three dangerous street kids. "Do you know how irresponsible that could have been?" his green eyes burned into mine, I put my head in my hands.

"I-its happening again Derek." he looked at me, "your giving me shit for a thing I didn't tell you yet because right now my sons next change seems more crucial to me."

"I'm sorry" he said. He started itching his arm, then I noticed it, his eyes almost glowing with fever, the constant itching with the rippling muscle, I looked at the clock it was 8:30 PM, _why are they taking so long?_ then I remember Tori winking at me when she left, haha Tori very funny giving us the night alone. "Chloe?" I looked at him, "Please…"

f l a s h b a c k ***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_"Chloe it's starting," did he seriously expect me to come help him after all the crap he made me fell today? "Chloe?" I looked at him, "Please…"_

Remembering that night I shivered, even then things seemed simpler then they did now, "You're a big boy you've been through many changes without me." he looked terrified, why was I always so special, was it the mate thing, _no_, I refuse to believe I'm his so called mate, he would have told me years ago, I looked into his eyes and there was utter terror like a whipped puppy, aw shit I hate that look he knows I cant take that look. I grabbed my jacket, "lets go" I said and then we were off. We started to go in the forest behind the hotel, Derek kept on sneaking glances my way.

"We need to talk," I shivered when a wave of déjà vu hit me, I nodded, "I know I always take shit out on you but I just try to protect you." He started scratching his arm, before he could go off on a monologue we reached a clearing.

"Lets stop here." I said, I helped him take off his shirt even his pants this time, considering I did have a baby with him even though I'm still a Virgin, but having a baby with someone even by blood, kind of brakes barriers. Then the convolutions started, it took only one wave of seeing his pain until I went over started to hold him and whisper encouraging words. Why was I doing this? He probably did this 1000 times in the last 13 years, why did he still need my help? 10 minutes later he was a full wolf test his joints he started running around the clearing. "Well you've obviously got better at that," I snickered he started running full speed towards me, and leaped sending me crashing. "Oh no you didn't," he snickered as if saying oh yes I did, I tackled him, he looked surprised by my fighting skills, "what you think after all those years I wouldn't get fighting lessons, and so it went on he play fought for who knows how long and at the end we were both tired and out of breath, I felt like I was 15 and I lived for feeling like that again. Derek closed his eyes and I watched as his wolf breath became even, I closed my eyes and before I new it I was using Derek Souza as a pillow. I woke up when Derek was about to change and he had to get up doing that, he changed back and before putting on clothes he walked to where I was sitting "Umm Derek yo-you're still naked." I said but he didn't listen instead he grabbed for my hand and kissed me, did I mention he was naked, when he stopped kissing me, I gave him a full check out which I did owe myself and when I got to his crotch, well lets just say his thing was not disappointing, when I got up to his face I noticed the look in his eyes, the same look that he had on the night of the escape or when he asked me to come on his third change.

"I love you Chloe Saunders, I always have and I always will," and then I did something that even surprised me, I pulled him into a hug naked or not I didn't care.

"I love you too," I said as I pulled off my shirt to expose my lace bra, then pulled him into a kiss that brought broth of us crashing to the floor, before I new it Derek was tugging at my pants, and I pulled them off. I wont get into details but I guess you can guess I lost something in the forest that I believe I should have lost years ago. At the end I was lying next to Derek his arms wrapped around me, and I couldn't stop myself from asking him something that was still bugging me. "Derek?" I asked, he looked down at me and mumbled a response, "Elena asked me something that day while we were waiting for you to come to that mansion," his muscles tensed around me and I had a felling he knew what I was about to ask. "am I your mate?" he sucked in a breath.

"Yes, Chloe I'm so sorry for not telling you before," I looked at him his regret was genuine.

"OK" I said he started stroking my hair soon enough we both fell asleep...

* * *

><p><strong>¡SOO whatya think please review with a character Ideas, questions, and comments!<strong>


	8. The Stealing

**Unfortunately**** no one sent or reviewed with character Ideas yet :( but the offer still stands until the next Chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I love Chloe, I don't ever want her out of my arms ever again and right now in the forest, her lying next to me sleeping holding on to me while my arms were rapped around her it was the happiest I have ever been. She started to wake up and I saw those beautiful sapphire eyes looking up at me, this was the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with I was sure of that. "Good morning," I said smiling, she looked around.

"It's already morning," she asked I nodded, " well we overslept," I laughed and squeezed her a bit tighter in my arms almost afraid to let her go, then I noticed we were both naked, _Oh well. "_I guess we should get guess we should get dressed and go back to our son, and their all probably worried by now." She said but I still couldn't believe what I heard.

"Did just hear what I thought I did?" I asked smirking, she frowned.

"What to you mean?" her brow creased, I started to stroke her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"This is the first time you called him our son, you always said 'my' son," she blushed "I'm glad you said it though, I just-" I stopped before I said anymore, Chloe looked up at me, her brow creased with sapphire eyes filled with curiosity. " I just wish I could have been their for you in the first part of his life and not just in a dream when he was born," her eyes filled with sadness she drew me closer.

"Me too" she said then blushed, "Lets get dressed, we have a long trip to Rochester," she started to put on her jeans I did the same when we were walking back to the hotel we saw Tori waiting for us with a smug look on her face she didn't say anything just motioned us to follow her to the car.

"There you are bro we've been looking everywhere for you" I looked at the car nothing special just a Mercedes, but even now everyone was as squished as it was.

"How about a few of us go in my car?" I suggested everyone looked relieved so we spit up, Chloe, Simon, and me in my car, while Tori, Katerina, and Derek in the other. When we were on the road Simon did most of the talking, Chloe gave me the occasional direction but soon we were hungry we called Tori to tell her to follow us to a restaurant.

"Derek how about that drive through?" Chloe asked pointing to a drive through I new all too well.

"No," I said sternly she looked at me, "last time I went there I met Margaret's daughter," Chloe gave a silent O and reverted to showing us a taco bell. Soon enough we were back on the road, it seemed only seconds later we were pulling up to Chloe's house. Katerina went home to tell her mother she was back and Chloe showed me the house, It was nice I'll give it that, almost like a mixture of modern and old victorian home, but I soon excused myself saying I wanted to walk into town it was already almost 6:00 PM and all the stores would be closing soon but I was counting on luck and headed to the closest jewelry store I could find.

**CPOV **

An hour later Derek came back from his trip to town, he looked content with his trip and since he was still Derek that was saying something. Derek came over to me and swept me up in his arms and gave me a huge kiss, "Someones happy," I said smiling, he just smiled back and carried me up to my room bridal style. he laid me on my bed and I took a good look into those eyes before pulling him into a full kiss, content in his arms, "I Presume this means someones very happy happy," I said he smiled.

"You have no idea," He tried to grab my leg, I fainted left almost falling of the bed but Derek was able to grab my arm and yank me into a kiss; and so went on the exact same pattern of me running as Derek chased and the make-out at the end of each one.

"Can you guys keep it down some people have school in the morning!" Derek yelled from his room I smiled.

"Do you know what this means?" I whispered smiling, Derek smiled back.

"That we can't have any fun unless he goes on a sleepover because of enhanced hearing?" I laughed.

"No it means our son goes to bed on time," I said smiling, Derek laughed then got serious.

"Chloe" he said, I looked at him knowing he was thinking about something very serious. "Did you ever get contact with your Dad? you don't have to answer," he said my muscles tightened.

"Yes," he looked at me, "I explained to him that I would probably ne-never see him again," his eyes filled with grief.

"But you want to see him," he said I nodded and started crying in his arms, next thing I knew it was 2:20 PM and I was getting a call from an unknown number.

**D2POV**

Katty and I were back in the same place we started, same school yard same, same period, but this time I had a Dad. I know that sounds cliche but this it the moment I have always dreamed of, my Dad and me actually meeting, him actually liking me, it was a dream come true. I just sat there for a long time until a women with died red hair, wearing a suit came over to me she was about my mothers age and with her was a man I knew all too well from a picture my mom showed me. I quickly averted my eyes from him and pretended I didn't see him, because that was the man that made my family go on the run in the first place. I heard stories of how he died but I never actually believed he was real even when my mom showed me a picture of him on the computer. I followed my moms instructions, _even though he's dead if he approaches you act like you didn't see him, if he captures him tell him my name is Rae Rodgers, you've never met your Dad._ My moms words reassured me, Katty looked at me, I had a feeling she knew these people to. "Excuse me" the women's voice was really high pitch and hurt my ears "can we please have a word with you two? I'm an old friend of your Moms," _Ya right_, It took everything I had to not get another look at Dr. Davidoff.

"Start by making up a story about his mother see if she is one of the escaped subjects, he does seem to have a glow but it's so small that it is just a glow of a regular supernatural." I mentally thanked Liz for getting me all those extra charms.

"Your mom was a great person to hang out with while on the run." I pretended to look confused, Katty did the same.

"What are you talking about my mom has been in this town since she was five." I said hoping Katty would back me up.

"Ya his and my mom went to church together." The women looked worried and I could hear the anger in Davidoff's voice I ignored it best I could.

"Just stop just sedate them and bring them back to the lab," I could feel him start ti look at me. "we'll test their DNA"

"Both of them?" she asked Katty looked at me, I gave her a warning shot telling her to run.

"Yes both of them!" then he looked straight at my necklace with all of the charms Liz gave me on each and every holiday and birthday since I was 5, "Trying to hide a certain glow now are ya, just like Chloe," he said then it all went blank.

**DPOV**

I was in the Kitchen when I heard Chloe scream, I raced up stairs and found her frantically packing her bag, "Chloe stop," I grabbed her arms she tried to get out but she couldn't so she just started crying on me. "Chloe whats, wrong what happened?" I asked pleading her to tell me.

"They to-took him, I-I just G-got a warning c-call," I didn't understand then she finally said one word that said it all, "Davidoff" that was all I needed my muscles tightened up I let go of Chloe she started packing again.

"Put my stuff in there too." I said she nodded, Tori and Derek finally came up and looked confused, "Davidoff took him," I said with all the anger I had I was seething ready to rip Davidoff's head of, unfortunately he was a ghost.

"What can we do to help?" Tori said.

"Go to Dad ask for his help were going to need it especially if they already know he's my son, but I don't think so or they would have called the pack," I said they nodded and then Chloe and I were in my car driving to Buffalo before I could do anything stupid.

"I-I know something who owes me," I looked at her noticing how she said 'thing' "Diriel" I looked at her.

"The demi-Demon?" I nodded, "Go for it I want that place to be ground to hell."

**CPOV**

It took me two times to summon her, when I was 15 I thought I was over with this Demon she still owed me one, but I thought I was never going to take that offer and now hear I am doing it. I felt a familiar heat wave on the back of my neck. "You finally called child, I was getting worried that you never would," the demon said in a melodic voice.

"I-I need your help," I explained to the Demon what happened "I need your help, and Derek says you can burn the place to the ground after we get him and whoever is with him out, considering he's probably gonna roomed somebody until they figure he's a crossbreed,"

"Fun" The demon said then disappeared. We were half way to Buffalo when my Cell rang.

"Hello?" I said

"Hi Chloe, so I hear I'm a Grandpa can you please slap Derek for making me feel old," I blushed Derek laughed.

"Hi Kit it wasn't Derek's fault he didn't do it intentionally, It was the blood," I heard a laughing on the other line.

"I know Chloe don't worry, and props for you surviving," I blushed harder, Derek rubbed my back.

"So did you guys figure out if the Edison Group relocated, and if so where to" Kit confirmed that they relocated and gave us the address, I recalled the demon.

"Miss me already or have you figured out your deal," I looked at Derek he nodded so I made the deal we agreed on.

"OK the deal is that you will do whatever we say to help us get our son back safe and sound, Deal?" I said, she smiled.

"Deal," She smiled and I gave the demon its first instructions to make sure they didn't know his powers. she came back after 10 minutes, "They know he's a necromancer but he keeps saying he never met his Dad I'm guessing you warned him to lie about his parents as much as possible their doing DNA that gives us a week," I nodded then relaying the message to Derek he paled as if just noticing something.

"Chloe, whens the last time he changed." I racked my brain it seems like its been years since the change.

"About four days ago," Derek went white.

"Werewolves have to change every week, so that means we only have three days." I sucked in a breath of air.

"S-so what your saying is, is that we have three days or so to save our son." I started to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo whatya think review<strong>


	9. THe Memories

******I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS **

**I've just been going through a writers block that has been taking longer than expected and in personal issues haven't been going great either I will try to post soon!**

* * *

><p><strong>D2POV<strong>I woke up on one of three beds with a sense of… well not déjà vu but something here had the faintest smell of similarity, I guess. I was on a bed which looked and felt like a plain white blanket and a summer camp mattress underneath Katty was to my left sleeping on the bed that looked completely the same, next was a girl and a boy playing cards both about my age on the bed that was two beds right. they looked like siblings, they had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, and tan, the girl looked like she could be a cheerleader, it probably helped she was wearing a cheerleading outfit, and the looked like a typical surfer. They both noticed me up at the same time, "Well hello there cutie," the girl said in a playful tone but all I could think was, _did she just call me cute?_ "Well what do you think? Of course I called you cute cutie," I stared at her in shock they both laughed."OK I'm gonna do the introductions from now on sis," said the boy who kind of reminded me of uncle Simon except he wasn't asian, "I'm Alex this is Jassmyn, Al and Jaz for short, and right now your like us trapped in the Edison Group HQ." My heart froze _Edison Group_ was all I could think of then after that _Shit_ then my brain started into overdrive processing all the things Mom said about the Group and what she said to do then remembered about life threats, _SHITSHITSHITSHIT! _Al and Jaz looked, "Well you don't need to curse just do what your mom says tell your girlfriend to do the same and you will probably live even escape." Now it was my tern to look at him."How do you know that I was thinking that, and she's not my girlfriend," my heart fell at me saying that but what can I do, they smirked obviously knowing what I thought,_ I'm gonna hate this."_My sister and I are psychic half-demons, our mom kicked us out when we were five and sold us to the Edison group because she was raped by a demon and didn't think it would be the best thing for the family to have 2 bastard children that come from rape in the house so the Edison Group took care of it for her, we've been trying to get out ever since." I nodded must have been ruff for them."I'm Derek and she is Katty but call her Katrina she only lets me call her Katty for reasons you probably already know." _Lets just say I don't take it well that people can read my mind_, the girl, Jaz, looked up. "If you don't want us to read your mind then just say it.""OK I don't want you to read my mind," I said with just a hint annoyance just a hint, _shit why does this place smell so weird, or familiar? ugh I don't know. "_what room is this?""Rumor has it that it was used to cage the werewolves around 25 years ago the wolves names Brady Thomson, John C. Vega, Calvin Kris Donavan, oh and Derek Cain Souza, they closed down the project when three of them killed a nurse so the EG killed them, of course, The other one was lucky enough to get out. Now the story about that one is more complicated because no one really knows but what we've been able to piece together is that there was nothing on him for about 10 years probably on the run, then 10 years later they found him apparently some smart high school student he caused some trouble with his pretty little girlfriend blond hair blue eyes and they've been on the look for them ever since." Oh no, Oh no oh god mom, dad, you've created my grave, _SHIT, _goddammit. Katty started waking up I jumped out of bed and went over to her, she opened one eye."Hey derek where are we?" she ask me groggily."We were kidnapped by the Edison Group," she shot up, I held her down, "Don't worry since your human they will probably yet you out," she started crying."Derek I'm not just human," OK no I was confused "I'm a Telekinetic Volo half-Demon" I became week kneed and my mouth shaped an O."You might not want to tell them that Girly" Al looked at him "and who are you?"Introductions were made and for now we were discussing what to do, Jaz and Al wanted to stay put and see what happens, Katty wanted to wait for help, and me well I wanted to get out of there as fast as possible, suddenly the door opened revealing the same red hair women, but this time you could smell the dye from a mile away."Hi kids!" she said with the highest voice it maid everyone wince, I wanted to shield my ears from the sound, "If you give me a sec I need to borrow the new guy," she turned to me, "why don't you come with me Derek," her gaze went cold. I followed her through the corridors, I tried to memorize them but with no prevail, "Sit down" she said. "now Derek since your new at our felicity I would like you to answer a few questions is that all right," I nodded, "OK so what I know is that you're a necromancer, Dr. Davidoff already confirmed that for me telling me you had such a hansom glow, so first question who was your mother?""Rae Rodgers," I said without hesitation she stared at me I gave her a glare back, she muttered something like next question."Rae Rodgers was a Jamaican half demon, and you are a necromancer how is that?" _Thanks mom for thinking that through._"Mom always said my dad was a very powerful necromancer she never gave me a name though," I said, she glared at me and I heard a growl coming up that I did my best to keep down."Leave him alone Reilly," The Ghost, Dr. Davidoff came in with a smile on his face, I tried not to look at him but he already knew about me being a necromancer the best I can do now is hide my Dad from him, what I heard from Al is that my Dad or my Mom wasn't the most loved in this felicity. **DPOV**"Dammit" I slammed on the wheel, "Dammitdammitdammit!" Chloe shifted in her sleep I quieted down, it was her turn to sleep we were 3/4th the way there and like always I was pissed at something. I was pissed that I didn't let Chloe speak first 13 and a half years ago, I was pissed that I ran to the pack, and I was Pissed that I was never their for my son when he needed me. I execrated on the speed I was going 150 now, I was probably gonna get there in less than 15 minutes at the rate I was going. _I Promise I'm gonna make everything right with Chloe, I promise._ I'm going to kill whoever is keeping my son captive, I'm going to tear him to shreds.

* * *

><p><strong>AGAIN I AM SO SO SORRY for this being late.<strong>


	10. SORRY

Hey Guys sorry it's been a very long while I just have to study for finals, I'm in the musical and it's putting a lot of pressure on me. I told myself I wasn't gonna write one of these but I guess I have to. I am so sorry for it being late, but I'm hoping I can get the next chapter out by early June maybe sooner. It will be easier for me to update when summer comes though.

In so sorry please forgive me. :)


End file.
